peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa vs Illuminati
Peppa vs Illuminati '''is the 3rd episode of the Illuminati series. Transcript Edmund: Alright so I think you might know this guy... Peppa: GEORGE! YOU'RE NOT A SKELETON! George: I know! I remember waking up inside this laboratory. Edmund cured me of my skeleton form! dim a bit Eleily: OH NO! Illuminati patrol! Edmund: Quick! Coders! Oh yes! You don't know the code! Here is the code. Peppa: I'm sorry, but your handwriting SUCKS! Pippa: I guess we agree on that Chuckles Edmund: Whatever. Anyway, illuminati patrols let the illuminati HQ hear anything we say or see anything we write so we use this code. '''A would be A1. H would be B3. turn slightly green Edmund: Alright, no talking! Use your Edmund-Pads! out Edmund-Pads Peppa: C5-C1 Edmund: E5-A5-D4 Peppa: C5-C1 Edmund: E5-A5-D4 Peppa: C5-C1 Edmund: E5-A5-D4 Peppa: C5-C1 Edmund: E5-A5-D4 Peppa: *coughs* flash red Edmund E5-C5-E1 B1-*-*-*-B4-C4-B2 B4-A4-B4-E5-D5!!! Peppa: D4-E5-D3-D3-E5! Peppa: her muscles have locked up and she cannot move Peppa: Help! flash red fast Edmund: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TALKED!!! Peppa: (Feels herself being teleported again) HEEEELLLPPp... Disappears Part 2 Peppa: Where am I? ???: You... are new here. Peppa: Who are you? ???: Ahaha... I am a being. So powerful. And I am in control now. Peppa: You're illuminati, aren't you? Illuminati: Of course, and looks like we have found... a new resident from the Pippaverse? So, tell me... what's your name? How do people refer to you. Peppa: Peppa Pig. Illuminati: voice Analysing name... ... ... .. Peppa: ??? Illuminati: voice ... ... ... . Illuminati: voice ... ... ... Illuminati: voice ... ... .. Illuminati: voice ... ... . Illuminati: voice ... ... Illuminati: voice ... .. Illuminati: voice ... . Illuminati: voice ... Illuminati: voice .. Peppa: HURRY THE HELL UP ALREADY!!! Illuminati: voice Name analysis interrupted, must restart... ... ... .. 12 seconds later Illuminati: voice Name fully analysed... ... Illuminati: shocked Wha??? Your name.. it is too normal to be from this universe. You... are not from here aren't you? Peppa: I come from the Peppaverse. Illuminati: OH NO! voice Danger zone has been mentioned by subject... DESTROY... YOU ARE FROM THAT UNIVERSE? WELL I MUST DESTROY YOU AND LEAVE NO TRACE OF YOU BEHIND! Peppa: Wow. Does that really make you angry? No wonder you have no friends. Illuminati: FOOL! I.. HAVE.. PLENTY.. OF.. FRIIIIEEEEENNNNDDDSSS!!!!!!!! charging eye laser beam Peppa: So.. you want to 1v1 me or something? Illuminati: IF THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED, THEN YES! laser beam at Peppa Peppa: AHHHHH!!!! completely obliterated and dies Illuminati: What? Was it really that easy? I was expecting you to put up a bit more of a fight.... Well, that wasn't very fun, a bit disappointing if you ask me... Illuminati is talking to himself Peppa: behind Illuminati using the [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Dead_Ringer Dead Ringer and backstabs it] Illuminati: Ahhhh!! You utter stupid fool! Did you honestly think that could stop me? (It won't stop me) Peppa: Oh no... Illuminati: Tosses dorito blades at Peppa Peppa: Dodges Illuminati: Throws Mtn Dew bomb at Peppa Peppa: it back Illuminati: Well.. Peppa: out intervention and noscopes illuminati on the eye Illuminati: AHHHAhaHAHAhaHAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!! hEEELPPP!!! I'm BLIND!!! AARRGRGHJJJHHH!!! I CANNOT SEE!! Peppa: Edmund's words: "people from your universe can kill the illuminati just by being near it" up to illuminati and taps it Illuminati: OOOOORRRAAAAAHHAHAHAAAAOOOOORRRAAAHHHHHOOORHHHHHHHOOO!!!!!!!!! 10 days!!!!! 2 hours!!!! NOW STARTING!!!! Dissipates Peppa: (Feels herself being teleported) Peppa: I'm back in Edmund's lab! Edmund: Oh Peppa! You're back! Peppa: I killed it. Eleily: How? Peppa: I touched it and it died. It disappeared with the message "10 days. 2 hours. NOW STARTING" Pippa: I wonder what that means? Edmund: He's not dead. Peppa: What? Edmund: He has simply gone home. Disappearing is its way of escape. It seems cowardly, but it works. Peppa: How do we kill it? Edmund: There is some sort of power core. See, illuminati has minions to help him. They usually remain at its base, protecting the power core with their lives. Destroy that power core, and illuminati perishes, along with its minions. Peppa: How do you know this? Edmund: I've been watching them from the conservatory? Want to come? Peppa: Sure. all go up and exit Eleily's house Eleily: Something is very wrong here. Pippa: Yes. This is not normal... chilling atmosphere brushes past everyone Edmund: Where is everyone else? To be continued... Previous: Peppa meets Pippa Next: Revenge of Illuminati Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Episodes starring Peppa Pig Category:Fanon Category:Illuminati series